


Coffee Beans

by crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lovesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird/pseuds/crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird
Summary: Petyr Baelish had never set his eyes on a more beautiful creature in all his thirty-eight years on this planet.He was obsessed.Four dollars and forty-four cents on coffee, every single morning. Just so he could see her.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish & Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 74





	Coffee Beans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reamichelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reamichelle/gifts).



> A little gift for @/rea.michelle on instagram who requested this little fluffy coffee shop piece.

Outrageously expensive for a cup of coffee. _Black_ coffee, at that.

The only reason he had come here for the first time, months ago, was because a new client of his _insisted._ Since then he had come every day and spent four dollars, plus tip, on a simple black coffee. It was ridiculous, really; he woke up an hour earlier every morning to drive out of his _God forsaken_ way and spend half an hour drinking his coffee at the table near the window.

Why didn’t he go through the drive through of any other coffee place and pay less than half the price?

The reason for this waste of time and money?

The stunning auburn-haired lioness in front of him.

What a _sight_ she is. Kissed by fire with bright cerulean blue eyes and pale ivory skin; the combination had him coming back for three _-bloody-_ months.

Gods help him... he didn’t even know her name.

She was engraved in his mind since the moment she cast him her winning smile. He had stuttered like a fool when he looked up from his laptop to meet the eyes of the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen in his life.

Hell, maybe he was obsessed.

It was hard not to be with laugh like hers.

She was far younger than him, yes, and normally he wasn’t the one to go for immature, inexperienced women. _But_ he couldn’t stop thinking about the way her white blouse, which was tied at the front, would ride up when she reached for the coffee beans on the top shelf, providing Petyr with a splendid sight of her flat stomach and the curve of her hips bones… her lower back. And _God bless_ her manager for making her wear that black thigh-length skirt everyday. What lovely, _lovely_ long creamy legs she has. What he wouldn’t give to have those legs wrapped around him. Legs for days felt like the right phrase to use.

“Same as always, Mr Baelish?” Her sweet little melody filled his senses and he smiled charmingly. She had heard him answer his phone with ‘ _Baelish’_ in the coffee shop enough times by now to understand it was his last name.

“Yes, sweetling, thank you.” He purred, leaning back in his chair as she walked away. _Gorgeous_ ass, it was.

He had to be her favourite customer.. he tipped her a tenner every morning… a twenty when she flirted with him. Well… either her favourite, or her creepiest.

He tried not to seem like a stalker… in truth he felt like one some mornings. Mornings when she called in sick and he would ask after her, only to receive a cheeky grin from her coworkers. Did she find him creepy? Or simply sweet? He hoped the latter. He’d rather be known as a hopelessly crushing idiot than a stalker.

He shook his head at himself and returned to his work in front of him. He began replying to emails he hadn’t yet gotten to, but the distraction was real. He kept stealing glances, which turned into full-on stares. He rubbed a hand down his face tiredly. He desperately needed that four dollar coffee.

Moments later she placed down a white mug containing his regular drink and, surprisingly, a small plate with a slice of some kind of cake. He stared at it with interest before his eyes raked over her body to find her eyes. She smiled shyly, pursing her lips as if she didn’t quite know what to say. He raised a single eyebrow in silent question and she opened her mouth once before closing it and glancing over her shoulder at the other young lady pretending to wipe down a nearby table. Her eyes met his again.

“I hope you like lemon.” She blurted out and a smile pulled at the corner or Petyr’s lips but he suppressed it from showing itself. He leaned towards the cake and breathed in it’s scent. Yes, _definitely_ lemon. “It’s on me.”

“You didn’t have to do that, sweetling.” He finally said and she smiled again.

She shrugged. “You’ll end up paying for it anyway.” She joked, referring to his outrageous tipping. “Lemon is my favourite.” She admitted, looking very shy. This was the most they’ve spoken since they met.

“Is that so?” He questioned, picking up the fork and stabbing it into the side of the treat before bringing the bite to his mouth and letting it swirl around his tongue for long moments. He could tell she was feeling awkward… not knowing quite what to do with herself. _“Mmm,”_ he hummed with delight. “That’s quite delicious.”

She nodded affirmatively and a smirk played at his lips. Could he finally bite the bullet? Could he finally make a move? … Even if she made the first… "Would you like to join me?" He asked, leg bouncing nervously under the table.

She smiled, looking guilty suddenly. "Well I'm- y'know- working." She told him, shrugging as an apology.

Petyr glanced around the empty cafe before biting his bottom lip in embarrassment at her obvious rejection. He looked down to hide the pain that flashed through his eyes. He'd gotten way too attached to this woman he doesn't even know the name of.

"Okay… sure." He paused, scratching awkwardly behind his neck as he looked up at her. "Another time, maybe."

She looked apologetic as she nodded and walked away. Petyr cursed himself, running a hand through his hair. _Fuck._

He watched her walk away, her hips swaying. He looked down at the fork in his hand, the cake, and sighed. He didn't even want the fucking cake.

He heard hushed whispers and turned in the direction of the two baristas clearly talking about him. He flushed from embarrassment, wishing he was anywhere else at the moment. But wouldn't it be even more embarrassing to walk out now and never return?

He opened his wallet to pull out the normal amount he usual tipped when movement caught his attention. He looked up to meet the sight of his beautiful obsession walking over to him.

"Not even staying to finish your cake?" She asked as he finished pulling out the money.

He smiled almost sadly. "We both know I'm not here for the cake, sweetling." He was surprised with his own boldness, but he figured… what did he have to lose now?

She smiled somewhat… bashfully? "I'm working a double today, but I get off at 8."

He blinked in surprise.

"Yes." Was all he could think to say. "I mean…" He flushed. "I could be here at 8, if you want."

She smiled as she sat down across from him. His heart was beating quickly inside his chest, especially when her knee bumped against his.

"Would you mind if I had a bite?" She asked, gesturing to the cake sitting between the two of them.

"Not at all." He replied, handing her the fork in his hand. Surprisingly to him, she accepted the offer and broke off a piece of the cake, wrapping her lips around the fork and sucking it off. He felt his mouth go dry at the sight.

"So, Mr Baelish…" she started, breaking the awkward tension between them. "You come here every morning… tip me crazy amounts of money, but never try anything." She pointed out and he looked down at his lap, his hands fidgeting nervously there. "So what is it you really want?"

He looked back up at her. Into those gorgeous, mesmerizing eyes. "I-" he hesitated, feeling embarrassed. "I work a lot and… I don't do this often." He paused, biting his bottom lip as she tilted her head to the side in question. "And I… I'm really nervous, I'm sorry." He flushed, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

His eyes shot open when she placed her hand on top of his. She smiled warmly and he breathed an embarrassed laugh.

"It's okay." She reassured. "There's no need to be nervous. I'll only bite if you're willing." She joked and he laughed, smirking.

"I'd like…" he flipped his hand over to hold hers properly, his stomach fluttering. "To take you out somewhere, if you'll let me?" He asked and she nodded. "A date?"

"I'd like that." She told him, running her index finger across his palm, tracing the lines of his hand flirtatiously.

"Yeah?" He asked quietly, licking his lips. She nodded, her knee pressing against his inner thigh beneath the table. Petyr felt his breath hitch. She's a goddess… a goddess that wants to have a date with him. With _him!_

"That's all you want? Months of watching me. Months of overpriced coffee, and all you want is one date?" She asked with a little smirk.

He swallowed down his nervousness and smirked in return. "Who said _one_ date?" He countered. "I plan to take you out as often as you'll let me."

"Oh?" She smiled cheekily. "Anything else?"

He knew what she wanted him to say. She was making it pretty obvious… but he didn't want one great night of sex with her. He wanted years with her; with this goddess in front of him.

"Yes, there's something else."

She leaned in closer, battering her eyelashes.

"Your name."

She blinked in surprise. "Uhm, Sansa."

Something inside him stirred at the sound of her name.

 _"Hmm,"_ he hummed, moving his hand to rest just below her wrist, teasing further up her arm. "Your name is almost as beautiful as you are, _Sansa."_

She, Sansa, blushed. Petyr feasted on the sight. "And what about you, Mr Baelish? Do I get a name to match that handsome face with?"

His smirk broadened. "Petyr." He told her, moving his hand from her arm to her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiled genuinely.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Petyr." She told him, leaning further over the table to get closer to him. His eyes flickered down to her chest, where her cleavage was on full display for him. When he looked back up, she was smirking. It was clear she was trying to flirt with him.

He smiled easily, biting the corner of his lips as he watched her blush adorably… flirting shamelessly with him. "You know you don't have to do that with me, Sansa." He said teasingly, gesturing lazily to her exposed chest.

"You already have my full attention, sweetling. You have for months."

_And you will forever._

It was when she smiled at him widely, dimples and teeth in all their beautiful glory, that he knew for certain... that all of the early mornings, extra driving, outrageously priced coffee, and endless daydreams of this beauty... was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, let me know!!
> 
> I hope you liked this short little drabble (that I know is more than 100 words, but I'm still calling it a drabble)!!


End file.
